


Weekend Away

by lizandletdie



Series: Bellissima [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 00:59:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11817894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizandletdie/pseuds/lizandletdie
Summary: Sequel to Bellissima wherein Belle and Cyril confront his body image issues.(TMI Tuesday prompt/ficlet)





	Weekend Away

**Author's Note:**

> Joylee56 said: Bellissma verse; Could we have that first Cyril gets naked scene? Or if you're not in the mood for smut (I assume that smut followed after the getting naked part) how about a scene where Belle overhears nasty comments about their dating. Or pretty much anything post story.

Cyril’s heart was in his throat and he hadn’t been able to breathe right all day. Technically, this whole thing had been his idea but that didn’t make it any easier to deal with. Who invited a girl to a weekend away for the first time they were going to have sex? The pressure to perform was unbearable, even if it was ‘only’ a weekend at a cabin in the woods and they’d spent the night together a handful of times before – he’d just never been naked in front of her.

It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Belle. She never even mentioned his skin or seemed put out by it, but it still wasn’t something that he ever felt good about. If she was sleeping over, she usually slept through his morning shower and would read or watch television or something when it was time for his evening shower. This weekend there wouldn’t be any distractions, though, and no way to pretend like he wasn’t _different_ and he didn’t know how either one of them would handle that. Maybe that’s why he’d originally asked her to come with him, because he knew that if he didn’t force himself into it he’d never go through with any of it.

“Is this it?” she asked with a smile as he pulled up in front of the cabin.

He tried to look at it through her eyes, but even then all he could see was that it needed a new coat of paint and he probably should replace the patio set. But the lake was beautiful, and maybe he’d have some really nice memories there soon.

“Do you like it?” he asked.

“It’s picturesque.”

That was such a Belle thing to say he could hardly stand it, and he leaned over to kiss her on the lips before he even took his seat belt off. It wasn’t surprising that she snaked her hand behind his head to pull him into a deeper kiss – she always wanted to be closer and maybe that’s how he should look at this. Belle _wanted_ to be closer, and sooner or later he had to believe in it. Belle, with her soft lips and warm kisses, wanted to be closer to him.

“Can we go inside?” she asked as she pulled away and he nodded mutely. It was the moment of truth, and he had to either go through with this or drive back home. What could he do besides grab their bags and lead her up the steps into the cabin?

Once they were inside, she complimented the decor even though there wasn’t much to it but she got perfectly silent once they got into the single bedroom and were looking at the bed. This was real, it was really going to happen and he was _really_ uncomfortable.

She wrapped her arms around him from behind and he felt her rest her cheek against his back. It was nice and warm, and he wanted her. He could do this because he wanted to be with her. He turned to face her and leaned down to kiss her again. It was now or never, because if he let himself back down he’d never get himself to go through with it, so he took off his coat and tossed it to the side of the bed. Belle took his hint eagerly, pushing him back onto the bed with a giggle and straddling his hips before she kissed him again.

Cyril tried to focus on her and not himself, but once she had his shirt off it became almost impossible to ignore what was going on. Especially when Belle broke off the kiss and looked at him quizzically, which was somehow more endearing since she wasn’t wearing a shirt.

“Hey, you okay?” she asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he replied. “Just...you know how it is.”

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want.”

“I do want to,” he said. God, he wanted to. It had been so long for him, and the longer they waited the more he could build it up in his head. “Trust me, I really want to.”

“Then don’t think too much about it,” she said, rolling over on top of him to pull off his shirt. “I really want to do this, too.”

It was hard to be self-conscious when she was so beautiful and so very naked, and by the time they were laying spent in the sheets the worst of the self-consciousness had worn off.

“That was good,” she said running her fingers up and down his chest like he looked normal and that felt perfect – completely perfect.


End file.
